Night Together, The Removed Scene
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Did you even read the title? This is the sex scene that was removed! As I said, it will have adult scenes. Enjoy!


**A/N**

**Kuro: As the title suggested, this is the scene I purposely removed from 'Night Together'! It will have sex, so if you really don't like that kind of stuff, I recommend ya leave**

"Meet me in the bedroom, I have a surprise for you." Eleanor said, winking and walking to Theodore's room.

The green clad chipmunk stood still. Completely shocked, he shook his head. 'Oh God…' he thought.

Slowly following his counterpart, Theodore pushed open the door and gasped at what he saw. It was Eleanor, laying down on his bed. But all she wore were her bra and panties! If Theodore wasn't horny before, he was now!

"You like what you see Theodore?" Eleanor asked, spreading her legs. There was a small damp spot on her underwear.

"Oh yes I do!" Theodore answered, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. He walked toward her oddly, trying his best to keep his boner hidden.

Eleanor smiled and sat up straight. "Come on Theo, let's have a little bit of fun!" she said. She beaconed to him slowly.

With a wide smile, Theodore walked to her slowly. He kept his eyes on her damp underwear, licking his lips. "Someone's a bit eager, isn't she?" he asked.

Eleanor blushed lightly. "How about a little warm-up? I need you to undress me." She said.

Almost immediately, Theodore reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. His eyes fell upon her young breasts. They weren't the biggest, but they surely weren't small! About average sized with hard nipples, begging to be suckled on.

"Oh wow! What an amazing view!" he said, kissing both of her nipples.

Eleanor moaned quietly. "Theo… T-That feels nice, but my panties are still on…" she said.

Eagerly, Theodore let his hands slide down her body, feeling her curves, eventually reaching her damp underwear. In one quick move, he slid them off, revealing her moist vagina, bright and pink.

Eleanor reached down and rubbed his head. "P-Please make me feel good…" she begged.

Bending his head down, Theodore licked at the lips of her pussy slowly, gaining moans of blissful pleasure from the chipette. Seeing this as a sign to continue, he slipped his tongue inside her folds, moaning at the sweet liquid coating his tongue.

Eleanor let out another moan, holding Theodore's head to her pussy. "More Theo! Deeper!" she whined.

Theodore looked at her face. Her eyes were shut in pleasure and her voice was filled with bliss. Forcing his tongue deeper, Theodore hit a tiny nub, drawing his tongue over it quickly, drawing louder and longer moans from Eleanor.

"T-Theodore! I'm…" She began, but was cut off at a sudden jolt of intense pleasure going through her body. Tilting her head back far, she whined and unleashed her cum into Theodore's mouth.

Theodore's eyes opened wide as Eleanor's sweet cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it down, only to have his mouth completely refill. Eleanor's fluids began to run down his face, dripping onto the bed sheets.

As her orgasm weakened to a stop, Eleanor rubbed Theodore's head. "T-That was amazing Theodore! I wanna repay you." Eleanor said.

Theodore looked into her eyes, then down to his crotch. There was a bulge in his boxers. He blushed and looked at Eleanor. "H-How you gonna do that?" he asked.

Eleanor rolled Theodore onto his back and stared at the bulge in his boxers. Smiling, she slid off his underwear, watching his cock springing upwards. "My my… You're bigger than I thought Theo!"

Theodore blushed. "Thanks…"

Licking her lips, Eleanor started to stroke Theodore's length, getting a loud moan from him.

"Ah! Eleanor!" Theodore moaned, bucking his hips forward. He began to leak precum onto Eleanor's soft paws.

The chipette slicked the clear fluid, savoring the strange new flavor. Suddenly she wanted more. She took his length into her mouth and began to gently suck.

Theodore let out louder moans as his cock was engulfed. "E-Ellie!" he moaned.

Eleanor didn't reply, and continued to suck on the length in her mouth. She swallowed the precum gratefully, bobbing her head.

Unable to hold back any longer, Theodore let out a long moan and shot his cum into Eleanor's mouth.

The chipette squeaked in surprise as the warm white fluid filled her mouth. It tasted weird, yet strangely enjoyable. She drank as much as she could an moved her mouth. "Have fun Theo?" she asked.

Theodore panted loudly and laid onto his bed. "That was wonderful!" he said. He smiled at Eleanor, who was staring back at him, her gaze filled with love and passion.

"Ya know Theo… We've already started, let's go all the way!" Eleanor said, pulling Theodore into a kiss.

Theodore sighed and kissed her back, positioning his throbbing member to her pussy. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes Theodore!" Eleanor answered. She lowered herself onto Theodore's member, moaning as his length parted her vulva.

"Wait Eleanor! We don't have protection!" Theodore gasped.

The chipette giggled. "We don't need it Theodore!" she said.

"You do know what will happen if we don't use protection right?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor gulped. "Yeah… I'll get pregnant…" she answered. "But I want to have a kid with you Theodore."

Upon hearing that, Theodore smiled. "I want to have a kid with you as well Eleanor." He said.

"Then take me Theo! I want you inside me!" Eleanor begged.

Smiling, Theodore thrust his hips, burying his cock inside Eleanor, forcing a loud scream from her as he broke through her hymen.

"T-Theodore! It hurts!" she cried.

Theodore began to pull out, but Eleanor held him inside her. "No! K-Keep it in!" she whined.

After a few moments of stillness, Eleanor signaled Theodore to start thrusting. He began at a slow pace, letting the chipette above him get used to his length.

"Theodore… Please go faster!" Eleanor begged.

Nodding once, Theodore quickened his pace, moaning loudly at Eleanor's tight walls. He grabbed her waist and began to hump her as fast as he can.

"Theo! Wait! You're gonna make me cum early!" Eleanor whined. Theodore slowed down and pulled Eleanor into a kiss. He slowed to a stop, panting out loud. Eleanor flipped the two of them over so that Theodore was on top of her. After her nearing orgasm faded away, she nodded for Theodore to continue.

With that, Theodore began to thrust as fast as he could inside Eleanor, now taken over by the blissful pleasure. The chipette moaned louder and louder as the pleasure filled her body yet again. She felt tingly all over her body, as if millions of tiny needles were pushed into her. She rubbed her sensitive nipples against Theodore's warm body, practically screaming with blissful pleasure.

After countless minutes of thrusting and moaning, Theodore was finally pushed over the edge. "Ah! Eleanor! I'm gonna cum!" he shouted.

"M-Me too Theo!" Eleanor cried, pulling Theodore closer to her.

Theodore pushed his tip inside Eleanor's womb and spurted out him white cum, filling her quickly. Soon after, Eleanor gave in to the pleasure and came hard, painting her and Theodore's waists with her clear fluids.

After a minute of orgasmic bliss, the two exhausted chipmunks were left panting loudly. Theodore kissed Eleanor on the lips, running a paw through her hair.

Now exhausted, Theodore laid next to Eleanor, panting. "I… I can't believe we just did that…" he said.

"Well, we did, and that's all there is to it." Eleanor said, cuddling closer to the chipmunk.

"Well, just as long as you had fun, it's all alright with me." Theodore replied, burying his nose into Eleanor's hair, breathing in her scent.

She didn't answer him, but she snored lightly. She had fallen asleep. Theodore smiled as he closed his eyes too, giving in to sleep's alluring voice.

Unknown to them, two shapes were sitting in the tree, giggling at what they just saw. One of them was wearing purple pajamas while the other was in a silky pink nightgown.

"I should have known they would have sex." The purple clad said, smiling.

"You should have believed me Jeanette! Now you owe me fifty bucks!" The pink clad taunted.

Jeanette groaned. "Fine Brittany, you'll get your money." She said, leaping out of the tree.

Brittany followed her, smiling. "We aren't gonna tell Eleanor what we saw, right?"

Jeanette just giggled. "She'll find out eventually." And with that, she walked into her house, smiling as she glanced at the Seville house. 'Rest well Ellie…' she thought.

**A/N**

**Kuro: Well! I hope ya'll enjoyed this! KRS, Out!**


End file.
